As a by-product of the domestic and international long term energy shortage, there is an increasing demand for more efficient and economical solid fuel units for burning in home fireplaces and at camp sites. The ever-increasing popularity of camping has stimulated the demand for a better solid fuel package which is convenient to carry and easy to ignite with a match. A number of artificial fireplace logs are available on the market and efforts are being made to supply consumers with more convenient and efficient solid fuel packages or units which are characterized by economy with slow and complete burning and with the absolute minimum of pollution. An example of the patented prior art is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,886 issued Apr. 15, 1975 for SOLID FUEL PACKAGE to Charles J. Dalzell.
The objective of this invention is to significantly improve on the known prior art through the provision of a solid fuel assembly or package which is easier to carry and handle, easier to ignite, and more stable, prior to igniting, during ignition and during the entire burning process.
A main feature of the improved article is embodied in a large solid igniter or starter element which also serves as a support cradle for the upper log of the assembly and as a positioning cradle or rest for the lower log, maintaining it properly spaced from the upper log for the most efficient induced draft during ignition and burning.
The solid igniter which forms a key element of the invention is produced in accordance with the process in prior copending application Ser. No. 668,942, filed Mar. 22, 1976, for SOLID FUEL ELEMENT AND PROCESS OF MANUFACTURING, Charles J. Dalzell, inventor. Such igniter is extremely efficient and, in addition to serving as an igniter or starter, forms an additional large slow-burning component of the solid fuel assembly.
A further feature of the invention resides in the utilization of low stretch tension bands which surround the fuel components and secure them in a naturally stable triangular array while providing a very convenient package carrying handle. The configuration of the assembly lends itself well to displaying on a pallet base and to shipment in multiple units while palletized. An advertising and instruction label can be conveniently held beneath the tension bands.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.